


everything is not what it seems

by woooyifan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Magic, Witch!Haechan, Witch!Taeyong, Witch!Ten, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woooyifan/pseuds/woooyifan
Summary: this is literally just where I'm going to dump my with haechan headcannons





	everything is not what it seems

"Lee Donghyuck!"

  
Donghyuck starts, the voice of his teacher jolting him back into consciousness. He jolts, nearly knocking his textbook off of his desk. A few of his classmates chuckle as their teacher scolds him.

  
"I understand that math isn't very exciting, but if you could please keep yourself from nodding off during my lecture..."

  
"Sorry, professor."

  
His teacher huffs and turns back to the board. Donghyuck sighs and rubs his hands over his face, and then remembers he's wearing a full face today. He sighs again and checks to see if he's smudged his highlighter.   
Make up still intact, he looks back down at his notebook, seeing sparse notes and little doodles of runes. He's going to have to ask someone for notes later. Maybe Jaemin.... he takes good notes.  
Now that he's awake he's really regretting having stayed up late studying and then woken up earlier to get his moonwater before the sun could taint it, but he has a few big projects coming up and he needs it.   
It was only third period and he was nodding off, and in his rush this morning he'd forgotten his focus charm at home. It was going to be a very long day.   
Even if he was awake now he was too tired and they were halfway through the lesson, so there was no way he was going to start paying attention. Instead he opened his notebook and continued to doodle digits and runes into it, remembering to glance up every now and then so it looked like he was being productive.

  
He was beginning to nod off again when the bell rang, startling him awake. He shoved his notebook and pencil into his backpack, booking it out of class before his teacher could hold him back to talk about his behavior in class. He doesn't slow down until he gets to his locker, spinning in the code with practiced ease and swinging the door open. He switches out his books and slides his tarot deck into his pocket. After sorting through his bracelet collection he slips on the bloodstone set in the hopes it'll boost his energy at least a little bit.

  
"Duckie!"

  
Donghyuck whips around at the sound of his nickname to find Jeno standing behind him, probably waiting so they can walk to English together. English....  
Mrs. Jeminson is pregnant and doesn't care what they do, so he can probably catch some sleep before lunch. He turns around and greets Jeno directly, slinging his arms around his friend's neck and pulling him into his side.

  
"Hey, long night?" Jeno asks.

  
Donghyuck shrugs in response, hiding a yawn behind his hand.   
Jeno chuckles as they fall into step together.

  
"You're gonna run yourself ragged living this 'double life dude."

  
"Ugh, I know. But Tae and Ten are making me get my own ingredients now, they said it builds independence and character or something else hokey like that."

  
"You're going to Renjun's Halloween party, right?" Jeno switches up suddenly.  
Donghyuck sighs for the upteenth time that day.

  
"For a little while, but you know how Ten and Tae are about Halloween." he replies.

  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe they STILL won't let you stay out all night on Halloween." Jeno points out and Donghyuck chuckles.

  
"Honestly, it's a miracle they even let me out of the house."

  
Jeno laughs at this, eyes crinkling up as his face breaks into a smile.

  
"You're right Duckie, they're like super superstitious." Jeno chuckles at his pun as they head off to class.

  
They enter English and as predicted, Mrs. Jemison is happy to let them do anything other than her lesson plan for 50 minutes.   
Donghyuck slides into his and promptly burrows his face into his arms.

  
"Night Duckie." Jeno calls and Donghyuck slips right off to sleep.

  
Almost an hour later Donghyuck is awakened by the sound of the lunch bell. His face feels warm and puffy from his nap but he's feeling better rested, like he might make it through the rest of the day at least.

  
He stretches, hears his spine crack multiple times and gets out of his seat. He links arms with Jeno as they head down to lunch.   
By some stroke of luck it's chicken nuggets day, something Donghyuck is extremely excited about. He quickly drags Jeno into the line, starving suddenly.   
They take a seat at their usual table, Renjun and Jaemin already there, talking about what they're going to wear to Renjun's party.

  
Mark is the only person missing from their group, but as a senior he's free to go grab lunch off campus. And he never brings any back for his suffering younger friends when he returns because it's 'school policy'.   
Fuck the administration, Chenle and Jisung are going to have more McDonald's and pizza than any high schooler knows what to do with next year when Donghyuck and his group can leave campus for food.

  
Anyway, forget Mark and the Big Mac he's probably eating right now, Donghyuck has an extra order of chicken nuggets (compliments of the lunch lady he bribed with fresh produce every season) that demand his attention.

  
He's halfway through scarfing down his precious nuggets when his first 'customer' approaches. It's a senior girl, Yeri, asking about how she'll do on the final for her physics class.   
Donghyuck pushes his tray to the side, wiping his hands off and slipping his tarot deck out of his pocket.

  
"Hello darlings, let's see what we can tell the nice girl about physics yes?" He hums, shuffling the deck rapidly.

  
He spreads his hand out across the table, splaying out the deck.

  
"Ask your question to the deck and choose a card." Donghyuck instructs, gesturing at the deck spread out on the cafeteria table.

  
Yeri thinks for a moment before choosing a card. She slides it over for Donghyuck to interpret.

  
"You're going to want to put some extra work in for some upcoming assignments but overall, it will be a good ending."

  
Yeri sighs and thanks Donghyuck before sliding over his payment, a four pack of Mango Loco Monster. Exactly what he needed today.   
He serves a couple other people asking for readings, a few regulars, some placing orders he'll have to work on at home.

  
His next class is music, which is his absolute favorite, he loves being able to sing at school. Some of his other classmates are jealous of his talent, but it's not his fault he's so.... gifted.

  
The rest of the day passes rather blandly, other than Donghyuck chugging two of the energy drinks Yeri gave him. (He'll regret it when it's 5 AM and he still hasn't slept, but that's a problem for future Donghyuck to deal with.)   
Ten picks him up from school and drives like a demon out of hell back home. Donghyuck keeps his hand wrapped around the safety bar above him as his 'brother' drifts into the highway.

  
"I swear to Apollo one day you're going to kill me, driving like this. Isn't my life precious to you?" Donghyuck huffs as he spills out of the passenger seat of their 'family's' Prius.

  
"Of course it is. Yong would kill me if you died." Ten points out with a chuckle.

  
Taeyong is working in the kitchen when they come in, something in the oven while he worries over the stove.

  
"How was school Duckie?" He calls distractedly.

  
Donghyuck sits up at the bar and Ten slides past him into the kitchen, pecking Taeyong on the cheek as he goes.

  
"I fell asleep in math, but it's a good thing I stayed up to do the moonwater last night, I got some new orders."

  
Taeyong hums appreciatively as he stirs, slapping Ten's hand away from the pot on the stove.

  
"Don't let your practice affect your grades, I don't want to have to confiscate your deck again." He scolds, pointing a spoon at Donghyuck threateningly.

  
"Yes mom!" Donghyuck says rolling his eyes as he slips away to his room.

  
"That's mother to you!"

  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes again and chuckles as he heads upstairs.   
Once in his room a quick snap of his fingers lights the candle on his dresser. He flips through his cards for the Sun and lays it next to the candle. He turns on his 80s playlist and flops onto his bed, telling Apollo about his day. A flick of his hand has a bottle of yellow nail polish floating across his room into his hand, and he reclines against his headboard to paint his nails. His eyes flash blue.


End file.
